Revealing Love
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Midna had always had a crush on Zelda, what would happen when Midna tells her.


Hey y'all, I've done a few stories already, but I haven't done a one-shot, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Midna would of never have admitted how she felt about her before it all happened, but now as she wandered past Zelda's castle she was trying to gather her courage to tell her. One reason she didn't tell Zelda was because she though Link liked Zelda, but he never made a move. The drawbridge to the city and castle slowly came down, and Zelda slowly made her way towards Midna. The day was warm; there were no clouds in the sky, so Midna had bought a light blue umbrella to shade her from the bright sun at the shop nearby.

"I'm glad you could make it princess Zelda, so how's it been?" Midna asked her

"I'm glad I could get some time away, it's been pretty good, and what about you." Zelda asked her

"Good, I can't believe that Zant tried to take over your realm, I'm sorry about that." Midna told her

"Don't worry, come on there's an amazing festival going on and I would like you to join me." Zelda told Midna

Midna smiled as Zelda lead her into the city. People were playing different games from fake sword fights to simple dunk tanks. Zelda pulled Midna towards a light green dunk tank and she had Midna sit on the cold metal bench above the tank of water. Before Midna could say anything about not wanting to get wet or protest about it the bench gave way beneath her rear, she quickly fell into the freezing water, but it felt to go in slow motion. Midna shot out of the dunk tank, saw that Zelda was playfully running around with her umbrella, and she chased after her through whatever shadows there were. When Midna caught up with Zelda she cornered her between two other games, when she made a grab for the umbrella Zelda ducked under her arms, but then Midna wrapped her arms around Zelda waist. Midna quickly took her umbrella from Zelda, Zelda started to pull Midna towards a few more games, and by the time they were done Zelda was also soaking wet since Midna had gotten her revenge on Zelda by easily dunking her in the dunk tank and they were both laughing. Midna noticed that Zelda's nipple's were stiff, at that time she was fully aware of the fact that her nipple were stiffened too, she hoped that Zelda didn't notice it, but then she want Zelda to. Zelda then quickly pulled her towards the castle that she called home to get something to eat, when they got into the castle, Zelda took Midna to her room, which not to Midna's surprise was mainly pink and filled to the brim with frilly things , and she picked out a dress that complimented Midna's skin and eye color.

Zelda rushed into the bathroom to change while Midna got changed in Zelda's room, Zelda came out quickly to ask Midna to tie the back of her dress, and Zelda did the same for Midna before rushing back into the bathroom. As Zelda was rushing back into the bathroom Midna easily caught a glance of Zelda's pink and extremely lacey panties. When Zelda came out the next time she spun around and Midna admired Zelda's body and how the dress looked on her. Zelda's flowing brown locks of hair rested beautifully on her back, the sapphire blue dress drew out her deep green eye color, and the dress hugged her form in a way that made her hard not to look at. Zelda complimented Midna saying that she looked great in the deep forest green dress that brought out her amber colored eyes and she wished that they were able to do this more but since Midna of the Princess of Twilight she had duties her own. Midna also added that her people would freak out if she left them for more than a few days. Zelda gently took her hand and led her towards the dining hall, with its perfectly white walls, and the simplicity of all the décor. Zelda and Midna sat down beside each other as the chefs laid out an assortment of foods in front of them, some that Midna was familiar with, and others that Midna didn't know what they were.

"Believe me, there's usually a lot more food, but since most of the people that usually eat here are off on business trips, so we're all alone." Zelda told Midna almost like she was trying to clue her in on something

Midna must have been looking at her weirdly because Zelda laughed, and placed some food on Midna's plate. It looked like some kind bird of prey, with a tangy orange sauce, and a bitter grape wine.

"Thanks, could I ask you something Zelda?" Midna asked her suddenly getting quiet

"Yeah, Midna what's up?" Zelda asked her with a smile

"Why are you so nice to me, even though Zant-." Midna start but Zelda quickly cut her off

"Stop bringing up Zant, you want to know why I like you," Zelda asked her "it's because even though you started out with wanting to get the Fused Shadows to defeat Zant, you later mainly wanted to stop Zant to save my world, and that's why I like you."

Midna knew she was blushing, it didn't help that Zelda hugged her tightly, and she felt Zelda's body so closely press against hers. Midna could feel herself tearing up, she knew Zelda knew she was, because she talked soothingly into her ear and poured both of them a glass of sweet citrus wine even though Midna didn't really touch the wine she already had. Zelda took both of the glasses, handed one to Midna, she raised her glass and Midna followed her.

"Cheers to our friendship, health, and the Festival of Twilights." Zelda cheered

"Cheers!" Midna said a little too loudly glad that her and Zelda were close friends

They both down the first two glasses of wine quickly, but they started to take their time when Zelda almost fell out of her chair laughing her head off for no reason. Midna kept an arm wrapped around Zelda after that, Zelda rested her head on Midna shoulder, and her words started to slur a bit.

"I think you need to get some sleep and rest off the wine." Midna laughed

"But mom, could I just stay for a little longer." Zelda pleaded which made Midna laugh

Midna didn't know if Zelda meant to say that or if it was the wine talking. Midna slowly got as the room swayed around her, wrapped an arm around Zelda, and helped her to her room.

"Midna, could you help me out of this dress?" Zelda asked her

Midna pulled her into the bathroom, turned her around, and started to untie the back of Zelda dress. Since the dress was hugging her body as much as it was Midna had to put her hands between the dress and Zelda's warm body to get it off, when Midna had the dress around Zelda's waist it fell off of her, and Zelda started to take Midna's dress off of her. Midna felt Zelda's hands push lightly against her breast, after a while Zelda had Midna's dress off of her body, in a really quick time, and she was pressing her warm body against Midna's. Midna slowly wrapped her arms around Zelda's bare waist and slowly walked backwards to the bed. Midna softly fell on the bed with Zelda on top of her, their lips met for while, and Midna felt Zelda's tongue pushing softly against her lips. Midna slightly opened her mouth allowing Zelda's tongue to explore her mouth, Midna sucked on Zelda tongue for a little while before she slipped her tongue into Zelda's mouth and explored her slowly, enjoying the experience.

Midna's started to kiss Zelda's neck and worked her way down towards her chest. When Midna got to Zelda's breast she playfully teased one of her still stiff nipples with her tongue and rubbed the other with her pointer and middle finger. Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around Midna's waist, Zelda was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in the pure pleasure, but it was impossible to keep soft moans from escaping her lips occasionally. Midna looked Zelda until she slid down her body, Zelda gently pulled Midna legs apart, and she slowly started to lick Midna's slit. Zelda felt Midna tense up and she heard her moan softly which only made her stick her tongue a little bit into Midna's slit, and that only made her moan louder. Midna and Zelda were both still virgins, as Midna's personal fluids and blood flowed slowly from her womanhood after Zelda had licked it for a while and Zelda positioned herself with her own slit over Midna's face.

"Zelda… do you love me?" Midna panted

"Of course I do Midna." Zelda told her

With that Midna started to gently push her tongue against Zelda's tight slit, Zelda moaned loudly unable to control herself anymore as Midna's tongue pushed against her slit and Midna started to take her virginity. Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around Midna's waist, burying her face in Midna's womanhood, and pushed her tongue deeply into Midna's slit. Midna screamed as she tried to hold back her climax, it work for a while, but then Midna's climax exploded out her and all over Zelda. Midna pushed her tongue as hard as she could, she finally penetrated Zelda, and Midna sucked on Zelda's slit. Zelda screamed as Midna explored her slit with her tongue, Midna sucked on Zelda's slit as Zelda's climax exploded into her mouth, and after Midna swallowed all of Zelda's juices she rolled onto her side to face Zelda.

"I'm happy I'm with you Zelda." Midna told her

"I'm happy too, I loved you for a long time, but I didn't want you to reject me." Zelda whispered

"Good night baby." Midna told her

"Good night honey." Zelda panted

Zelda and Midna fell asleep side by side as the night darkened and the festival finally died down. No one knew about what they had just done. No one except for someone who had watched the whole thing happen from beginning to end.

Author Note: The two lovebirds, Poor stupid Link, and a mysterious stalker. I'll probably expand on this story, but it depends on the reviews. This is also an updated version of the original, and if anyone has any ideas for anymore ZeldaxMidna one-shot or stories please P.M. them to me.


End file.
